


Pleasing

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's a quick bit of Doctor/Master porn. 13/Dhawan. Nudity. Sex. There's barely a plot. It's just smut. Might self destruct it in 2 days 😬 view it as a snapshot.THIS FIC IS ABOUT TO BE DELETED. SORRY.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Pleasing

**Author's Note:**

> Its not a fleshed out story - it's more porn than anything else.

The Master was furious. 

Standing alone, detonator in his hand, world very much not on fire.

She had scoffed at his efforts, told him to go ahead and set the universe alight then, he was only doing it for attention so she wasn't giving it to him anymore. 

Anymore. 

As if she had been giving him adequate attention to begin with. He had fought for her attention all his lives and now, finally, she saw it, realised...and didn't react in any way like the plan in his imagination said she would. There was no sex currently taking place with a naked Doctor bent over and declaring him lord of all things, but mostly lord of her.

When the shock wore off and the detonator was back in his pocket, because what was the point if she wasn't watching, he decided revenge was the only option. Revenge of the kind that involved her losing her clothes, and her dignity and her will and involved much begging.

She WOULD beg. Oh how she would beg.

He took his time, arranging everything perfectly, deciding that her TARDIS was the best place to carry out this plan. It had a certain poetic quality to it - imprisoning her and making her his play thing while in the sanctity of her TARDIS. 

He broke in one day, after careful planning and observation, waiting until she was finally alone, a difficult wait given how very surrounded by humans she was, constantly. The time came however, eventually, and he was more than ready.

He waited in her TARDIS, a bio screen at her door which would only allow Time Lord's to enter. 

The coversation didn't go to plan. His big speech about how he was seeking revenge ended up a declaration of pain and hurt. Admittance at how utterly rejected and unwanted he had felt. 

She had stepped closer, regret flooding her hearts but rationality firmly in the driving seat 

"You wanted to set the universe alight, so that I would see it and put it out?"

"Not exactly," he said, hating how needy it made him look when she spelled it out to him like that. "It involved you finding the experience exhilarating...getting aroused and turning to your Master- the architect of all….because you were very, very aroused by him."

"Master," she said, not sure whether to be amused or offended. "Saving the universe doesn't...turn me on. "

"Really?" He asked, bemused. "Destroying it arouses me. Watching you scramble to save it, even more so."

"You're appaling," she said. 

"And you...rejected me."

He stepped closer, opening his mind and letting his pain and hurt flood into her own. It overwhelmed her - the sorrow, rejection, the loneliness. She felt a wave of guilt, even as he set up hijacking her TARDIS, still she did not feel an urge to stop him. The look in his eyes was too broken, too hurt and she couldnt bear to be the cause of a second more of his pain. 

"Where are we going?" She asked, as they materialised. 

"Vortex, we dont need a destination."

"What DO we need?" She asked.

"US! Just us! You owe me."

"Fine. Let's play it that way then. If I were to owe you...what would the cost be?

"I just need you - naked, and working very, very hard to make it up to me."

"Naked...if thats what it takes," she said, nevously fiddling with the button on her trousers. "I wont apologise that the universe didn't burn...but I should have listened, should have understood, and I really,...think that maybe you and I need this. So let's do it, have it out.....sexually."

He laughed at her awkward declaration, shaking his head as he strode over, shoving her coat from her shoulders and wrenching her braces down.

"Oh ignoring my hard formed plan was the final straw Doctor, but you are going to make it up to me for much, much more than that," he said as he grabbed her shirt in tight fists and tore it open, wrenching it off and throwing it to the ground. 

The Doctor gasped, bare from the waist up and feeling instinctively, so very _right_ to be exposed before him. She swallowed, the self admission stunning her when she had denied it to her hearts, her body, her mind for so long. 

"No Doctor, you see," he said, tearing open her trousers, the button she had so carefully contemplated opening, popping free and hitting the ground as he slapped out at her breasts repeatedly with his other hand. 

She remained still, something within her deep, buried, long forgotten, emerging to the surface as she felt great pleasure in remaining still as his hand began to slap her breasts, the sound of flesh smacking flesh, filling her console room. 

"You are going to make up for," he turned her around, shoving her down over the console and roughly pulling her trousers and pants down in one go before pressing his crotch against her ass. "Liftetimes."

"Ahh...life...lifetimes, thats quite a lot, of making up for..Master," she said, feeling almost overjoyed at the promises he was giving her.

"Don't think you can take it Doctor?" He said teasingly as his hand curled around her cheek and a finger pressed between her lips into her mouth. She murmured against his finger, instantly sucking without needing to be told. 

He chuckled and the sound sent waves of arousal through her.

"Good girl, you have quite some making up to do. Now spread."

She swallowed, stepping her legs apart wider and gasping as his finger, lubricated with her saliva, snaked down between her buttocks and pushed firmly against her ass. She tensed at first, instinct taking hold at the intrusion but thrust her ass out in want. She breathed in, then slowly breathed out, a warmth and joy filling her own hearts at the way he waited, following her body's signals and ensuring he chose the optimum moment to penetrate her ass as she breathed out, muscles relaxing. 

He showed her no mercy after that as he pumped his finger in, twisting as he pulled out. She swore, buting her lip as he removed his finger, his hand in the small of her back as he raised his hand and began slapping her buttocks firmly and hard. She whimpered out of pleasure rather than pain, raising her hips to offer him the optimum target. He smirked, it pleased him to see her submissive nature emerge so easily.

"I am going to keep you Doctor, and you are going to work to pleasee me, every single day. I have every intention," he said. "Of chaining you nightly, so don't entertain ideas of escaping."

"Master," she gasped at the aound of his zip, followed by the larger pressure of his cock against her barely prepared ass. "You don't need to chain me...I...look, I want this. I'm not going to run off...trust me..I...I need this Master."

He pushed in, giving her a moments pause to relax her muscles before grasping her hair roughly and pumping hard and fast until he was pounding her ass with his cock as she moaned and writhed against her console. Thoughts filled his head of her, willing - wanting his Mastery, desiring his ownership, quickly followed by them stepping outside, her bare flesh shining in the starlight under the first of infinite stars that they could see together. 

He couldnt allow himself to be hurt by her again. Couldn't risk her walking away, tricking him by siezing back her TARDIS and taking off...as he had done himself so many times. 

No, she would be chained, his plaything, and she would appreciate her Master far far more, when he controlled ….everything.

"Tell me Doctor, tell me I own you, every inch of you."

"Master," she moaned desperatly grinding her hips against the console. Needing friction, any friction against her aching, burning sex. "I'm yours, yours to play with...we both know that...trust...ah...trust me…"

He came, filling her completely and pulling out, warm fluid dripping from her ass, down the backs and inside of her thighs. She remained bent over the console, panting and breathless before her eyes widened at the feel of leather encircling her throat and a buckle tightening. 

"Better, you weren't properly dressed Doctor. I suppose you're very aroused right now, desperate, _needy_ for your Masters touch. Bit of a twist love, not letting you come."

She felt cold metal around her hips before suddenly she was encased in something akin to underwear - a thin metal strip between her legs and the beep of a bio lock securimg it. 

He stepped back, grinning as she looked down, stunned.

"Is this…"

"A chastity belt - my own design. I took the liberty of affixing leather to cover your more _sensitive_ areas, it will be impossible to gain enough friction to feel relief and you if your hands move past the leather in an attempt to penetrate through the hole - you'll get a sharp jolt and I will be immediatly alerted and then Doctor, I'm afraid I will have no choice but to punish you. And punish you...I intend to."

He laughed, excited that his new toy was fitting his play thing so well. 

"Dinner now for you and then sleep, you've had a very tiring first day."

"You..made me dinner?" She asked, expecting that he would perhaps ask her ro cook, despite what a terrible idea that sounded like. 

"Yes of course?! Rule one Doctor - you don't go near the kitchen. Your dinner is in your dish, i don't expect you to instinctively crawl to it yet...but soon you will."

The Doctor began to drop to her knees and he smiled, hands on her shoulders as a confused and worried look crossed her face as he stopped her. 

."Oh no love, not so easily. When you crawl for me, you will truly mean it. Doctor, tell me now - do you want me to leave, take that off and release you. If you do, I will. If not, I intend to take you to places of ownership that you've never even fantasised about."

The Doctor stared at him in utter astonishment. "Why would you ever think I don't want this?"

He grinned, her mind struggling to keep up with the pace of the brief time he had seized both hrr and her TARDIS, finally slowed enough to allow her to take a breath and grin back at him. 

"Lead me to my dish...Master."

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's just a bit of quick porn, not a proper story 😬😬but I figured I should put it up here as I was gonna delete it so sharing it. Gonna go hide now. Also, I write porn better with specific motivation. If you have prompts, please drop them in the comments.


End file.
